


Family Business

by Shinehollow



Series: Family Ties [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinehollow/pseuds/Shinehollow
Summary: It was a world of choices, so why couldn't her family respect hers?





	Family Business

 Lydia had known for a long time that her family was great. Grandfather had told her himself. They'd saved London when they were much younger, saved Britain, saved the world, he said. Her friend, Sam, was enthralled by him, asking for stories that Lydia had heard thousands of times, and never the stories Grandfather never told her. Sam wasn't interested in how Grandfather lost his eye, or why he and her aunt would disappear for a day every Feburary. He was only interested in the stories about their job, and Lydia just couldn't understand why.

* * *

  One day Father was talking quietly to Mother, somber, before noticing Lydia at the door. "Hello, dear," he said, smiling a bit. "You're going to Sam's for a little while today." Lydia tilted her head. "Why? Are you two working again?" Father shook his head. "No, I've got to go to Crawley for something. Mother'll come with you, she has business with Sam's mother."

 "Why are you going to Crawley?" Lydia asked as they both stood up. Father was wearing his finery, which looked off on him compared to the robes he usually wore. "Something important. Your grandfather and aunt are taking me, so that's why you aren't going to see them." Lydia's shoulders dropped. "Oh." Father always tended to avoid questions about his job like that. He checked his watch, walking off towards the door. "I should probably head over there now. Be good while I'm gone," he told her, as he always did before he left, whether it be for a couple of months or a day. She nodded, and Father waved at Mother. "Have a good day."

 Not long after he left, Mother walked off and grabbed her robes and threw them on. "Come on, Sam's waiting," she told Lydia, holding out her hand. Lydia took it, and they walked outside. They lived in the suburbs of London, not too far from the city center, but far away enough that the houses were spaced out. Sam didn't live too far from their house, and Lydia could see him sitting on his fence, watching the sky. When he noticed Lydia, he quickly leaped off the fence and ran over, waving madly. "Lydia! Lydia! Guess what I did today!"

 "What?" she asked, dropping Mother's hand and running to meet him. He pointed eagerly at one of the trees in his backyard. "I got up so high! Mother was so proud!" He puffed out his chest. "She says I'll make a great Assassin one day!" 

 "Sam," Mother warned as she walked over. "This isn't the place to talk about that sort of stuff." He gave a meek shrug. "Sorry." He quickly recovered, grabbing her arm and pulling it. "Come on! Let's go play sword fighting!" Lydia glanced at Mother, who smiled. "Go on. I'll be in the house if you need anything!" she called after them as they dashed off. 

 Sam quickly ran over to the trees, sighing when he noticed no sticks around on the ground. "Maybe we can go get the training swords," he contemplated. "But Mother'll be mad if I take those to play with again." 

 "We could go sneak on them," Lydia suggested. "Auntie said she used to do that all the time with her father and his friend." Sam looked at her. "But I thought she said that it was a bad habit to spy on people she knows." 

 "Well, how else will we learn how to do it?" Lydia asked. "It's better to listen in to people we know than strangers." Sam shrugged. "They don't have to find out, anyway," Lydia insisted, and Sam nodded. "Come on," he said, beckoning her. They crept in the back door, and Sam frowned when he noticed the door to the sitting room was closed. "It's never closed," Sam whispered to Lydia. "Unless Mother has a meeting for work." Lydia smiled, creeping over and crouching near the door. "That mean's we'll definitely learn something cool!" Sam eagerly crept next to her, and they both sat quietly, trying to listen.

 "...asset to the Brotherhood," Mother was saying. Sam's mother sighed. "I feel bad for the twins. First Henry, now him." Their was the sound of shifting, and Mother responded, "At least this is from natural causes. How did Henry die again?" 

 "He was stabbed fatally during a recon mission," Sam's mother reminded her. "A mission that wasn't even supposed to have fighting, but someone slipped up and they ambushed him." Their was a pause before Sam's mother spoke again. "Evie was torn. Makes sense that she moved back to London with her brother afterwards. I think she wanted to get away from the memories of her husband."

 "Unfortunate. I remember Jacob was pretty upset at that, too. Henry was important to both of them," Mother said. "How did George die? The twins know how, right? Was it pleurisy?" 

 "It might have been. Maybe he was just sick. Or old. Hasn't Emmett told you?" 

 "Emmett doesn't know, which is odd. You'd think his father would've told him."

 Some sat back. "If it was pleurisy, makes sense why the twins might've never told anyone. They did lose their father to it, after all."

 There was a brief silence before Sam's mother asked, "Does it seem quiet to you?" Mother giggled. "Lydia, Sam. I know you're there." 

 "Shoot," Sam said, kicking the door. "Don't worry," Lydia told him. "Mother doesn't usually get _that_ mad at that sort of thing." Sam waved his hand at the door. "But they're talking about something-" his voice abruptly dropped as Mother opened the door. She watched them for a moment, before sighing. "You're a lot like your father, you know that?" she told Lydia with a shake of her head. "And your grandfather too, I suppose."

 Sam's mother walked up behind her. "Maybe we could train," she suggested, and Sam's face lit up. Mother thought for a moment. "That would be a good idea. We need to start training Lydia in fighting anyway," she said, checking her watch. "Emmett said he'd be home around four." Sam's mother clapped her hands together. "Good! That leaves us about three hours of training."

 "Training for three hours?" Lydia asked, incredulous. Mother shook her head. "Maybe for the last bit I'll tell you some stories." Lydia perked up. "Some stories about what you were talking about?" Mother exchanged a glance with Sam's mother, before saying, "Sure. I don't know exactly how many I'll be able to tell you, your father knew him a little better than me, but I'll try." 

 Satisfied, Lydia turned to Sam. "Race you outside," she challenged him, and he puffed out his chest. "You're on!" The two ran off, Sam nearly hitting the wall, as their mothers watched.

 


End file.
